heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreaming (comics)
The Dreaming is a fictional place, a comic book location published by DC Comics. The Dreaming first appeared in the Sandman vol. 2 #1, (January 1989), and was created by Neil Gaiman and Sam Kieth.http://www.dcuguide.com/Snd/Snd_001.php The Dreaming is the domain of Dream of the Endless. Publication history The Dreaming was a monthly comic series that ran for 60 issues (June 1996 to May 2001). It is set in the same dimension of the DC universe as The Sandman and the stories occurred primarily within Dream's realm, The Dreaming, concentrating on characters who had played minor roles in The Sandman, including The Corinthian, Matthew the raven, Cain and Abel, Lucien the dream librarian, the faerie Nuala, Eve, and Mervyn Pumpkinhead (janitor of The Dreaming). It also introduced a number of new characters, most notably Echo and a new (white) dream raven, Tethys. There were brief (but often important) appearances by The Endless during the series, including cameos by Dream (both Morpheus and Daniel), Death, Destiny, and Desire. The series was initially conceived as an anthology series edited by Vertigo editor Alisa Kwitney, and as such it was written, drawn and inked by a variety of artists. The covers were all painted by former Sandman cover-artist Dave McKean, and Sandman's writer Neil Gaiman acted as creative consultant on the series - having a notional right of refusal on scripts and plotlines (which he never exercised) and suggesting developments or characters for exploration. Kwitney contacted several writers inviting them to submit stories for the new anthology, amongst them Peter Hogan on the basis of his work for British comic 2000AD. He suggested the story that eventually became "The Lost Boy" (Issues #4-#7). Following the completion of Al Davison's "The Dark Rose" story (issues #20 - #21), The Dreaming underwent a change of direction: it changed from an anthology series to an ongoing series concentrating on a small group of core characters. Kwitney decided that the series needed to develop its own internal continuity, with irregular The Sandman Presents mini-series being introduced to present stories told outside of that continuity. Gaiman explained the need for the change by saying: "The main thing is making it Dreaming a story that is going somewhere, that feels like it's going somewhere and it will be one huge story that is going somewhere rather than these sorts of little stories that basically go 'Person A, who you've never met before nor do you care about, has a problem. They are going to go into The Dreaming and come out and their problem will be ... resolved from their experiences ...,' which was becoming the default plot. You didn't really feel that anything was necessarily going anywhere even though a lot of these stories were competently written. They also didn't display an awful lot of feeling for the characters. Many of them were very, very forgettable." Initially, the writing duties on the revamped series were to be shared between Caitlin R. Kiernan and Peter Hogan, who had recently impressed with their stories "Souvenirs" (Issues #17 - #19) and "Ice" (Issue #16) respectively. However, Hogan's increasing commitments with other work and the perceived pre-existing fanbase that Kiernan had brought with her to the title meant that she was offered the position as sole writer from the "Many Mansions" story (issues #27-#34), despite Kiernan herself admitting that there didn't seem to be much crossover between the two readerships. Peter Hogan would be made a semi-regular writer for the series The Sandman Presents by way of compensation. The series suffered from its ties to the original Sandman series throughout its run, with Kiernan saying "from the start, The Dreaming has been saddled with living up to what Neil Gaiman did with The Sandman. It doesn't take long to get puking sick of hearing 'It's just not the same,' or 'It's not as good as The Sandman,' or 'Why is it so much darker than The Sandman,' or even 'It's almost as good as The Sandman.' I know the comparisons are inevitable, and even logical, but it's been an uphill battle trying to get readers to look at The Dreaming as a series separate from The Sandman, with its own tone and atmosphere and concerns." Kiernan received strong criticism for the direction she took the series in, with commentators placing the blame solely on her despite the involvement of many others - including original Sandman writer Gaiman - in the creative process. However, Kiernan found the experience genuinely satisfying - despite the stress and comics not being her first love - and the series continued for 60 issues before being cancelled to focus on the more successful The Sandman Presents and Lucifer series. Kiernan contributed a story to this new post-Dreaming era, the three issue The Sandman Presents: Bast featuring the cat goddess introduced in the Season of Mists storyline. The Domain The Dreaming is the world where people go to dream, and is a vague, shifting realm of symbol, belief, and imagination. It is named after another name for the Dreamtime, a central concept in Australian Aboriginal mythology. Locations The Dreaming is vast, and its landscape varies greatly from place to place. Some of the important locations of The Dreaming include: *The House of Secrets and the House of Mystery, Cain and Abel's homes. *The Gates of Horn and Ivory, two gates carved by Dream; "the dreams that pass through the gates of ivory are lies, figments and deceptions. The other admits the truth..." (Gaiman). This is a direct reference to Virgil's "Aeneid" in which Virgil passes through the "realm of sleep" and encounters two similar doors with similar functions. *The Castle, Dream's abode at the center of the Dreaming. The front gate is guarded by three mythical beasts, a gryphon, a wyvern, and a hippogriff (often mistakenly drawn as a winged horse). It includes Lucien's library, which contains every book that anyone ever dreamt of writing. The library allows its users to read any of its books whether or not the reader speaks the language it was written in or indeed can even read. When one of the dreamed of books is actually written in the real world, the copy in Lucien's library bursts into flames and is destroyed. Bibliography The following is a list of the stories published over the series' 60 issues. *;"The Goldie Factor" (Issues #1 - #3) :Goldie (Abel's pet golden gargoyle) runs away, as a result of Cain's constant abuse of his brother, and almost falls prey to Mephisto in Eden. Goldie remains in Eden and does not return to The Dreaming until issue #26. Scripted by Terry LaBan. *;"The Lost Boy" (Issues #4 - #7) :Features an aged Johanna Constantine as well as Mad Hettie, working with Destiny and Cain. A story of a man losing his life and then finding a better one. Scripted by Peter Hogan. *;"His Brother's Keeper" (Issue #8) :Features the long lost brother of Cain and Abel, Seth, who wishes to uncover the truth behind the mystery of Cain's first murder of Abel. Scripted by Alisa Kwitney. *;"Weird Romance" (Issues #9 - #12) :Scripted by Bryan Talbot. *;"Coyote's Kiss" (Issues #13 - #14) :Scripted by Terry LaBan. *;"Day's Work, Night's Rest" (Issue #15) :Scripted by Jeff Nicholson. *;"Ice" (Issue #16) :Scripted by Peter Hogan. *;"Souvenirs" (Issues #17 - #19) :A Corinthian storyline, introducing Echo. Scripted by Caitlin R. Kiernan. *;"The Dark Rose" (Issues #20 - #21) :A tale of the Corinthian set in the Victorian era. Scripted by Al Davison. *;"Unkindness of One" (Issues #22 - #24) :A sequel to "Souvenirs". Scripted by Caitlin R. Kiernan. *;"My Year as a Man" (Issue #25) :The story of Aristeas of Marmora's return to life after being Dream's raven. Scripted by Peter Hogan. *;The Dreaming: Trial and Error (One-shot Special) :Focuses on Abel accusing Cain of murdering him again and again before Judge Gallows. Scripted by Len Wein. *;"Restitution" (Issue #26) :Scripted by Caitlin R. Kiernan. *;"Many Mansions" (Issues #27 - #34) :The House of Mystery burns down. Scripted by Peter Hogan and Caitlin R. Kiernan. *;"Kaleidoscope" (Issue #35) :A story of W. B. Yeats and Christina Weston, a woman from Lucien's past. *;"The Gyres" (Issues #36 - #38) *;"The Lost Language of Flowers" (Issue #39) :Features an introduction by Neil Gaiman. *;"Fox and Hounds" (Issue #40 - #43) :Features an appearance by Daniel, the new Dream. *;"Homesick" (Issue #44) *;"Masques & Hedgehogs" (Issue #45) *;"Mirror Mirror", "Trinket", "Scary Monsters", "Shatter" (Issues #46-49) *;"Restoration" (Issue #50) :The House of Mystery is rebuilt by Merv Pumpkinhead, while Eve and Abel attempt to convince Cain to return to The Dreaming. *;"Second Sight" (Issue #51) *;"Exiles" (Issues #52 - #54) *;"The Further Adventures of Danny Nod" (Issue #55) :Goldie and Danny Nod are featured, interrupting historical and literal moments. *;"The First Adventure of Miss Catterina Poe" (Issue #56) :Featuring Edgar Allan Poe's cat. *;"Rise" (Issues #57 - #60) Collected editions Two English-language trade paperbacks have been published: *''The Dreaming: Beyond the Shores of Night'' (ISBN 1-85286-904-6). Collects The Dreaming #1-8. *''The Dreaming: Through the Gates of Horn and Ivory'' (ISBN 1-56389-493-9). Collects The Dreaming #15-19 and #22-25. See also *Dreamlands References External links * [http://continuitypages.com/sandmanPOSTGAIMAN.htm A chronological look at the Dreaming comics series] Category:1996 comic debuts Category:Fantasy comics Category:DC Comics dimensions Category:The Sandman